Blair's 'Almost' Wedding Chair AU
by SayHelloToNaomi
Summary: Blair's almost wedding follows Blair as she discovers the secret Louis has been hiding from her reguarding a certain Bass.  Louis, Serena, Chuck, Blair and Georgina all feature.  Chair AU - no happy times for french fry...
1. Blast From The Past

************* I wrote this before watching 5x06! *************

Set during season 5 – Blair's almost wedding to Louis – Chair Endgame

My theory for the 100th episode in January. Basically Blair finds out Louis has been manipulating Chuck. Oh and Miss Sparks is back.

Things you need to know before reading – Louis has been scheming along with the therapist (the same one Chuck is visiting) and is trying to revert Chuck back to his old ways, as a result of this Blair 'hates' him all because of the lies Louis is spreading and the way he is framing Chuck. However Blair is currently unaware of what Louis has been getting up to. Blair also had a miscarriage of her baby 2 months before the wedding and thinks that Chuck doesn't care, even if the baby was in fact Louis – I know heart breaking….. but don't worry – I promise this is a Chair story.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Part 1**

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_ Will he tell you everyday? _

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible _

_With every word he'll say?_

_**Serena:**__ Blair, you in here?_

_**Blair:**__ What is it now Serena? Yes your dress is just as lovely as mine, I'm sure that waiter you eyed up earlier will most appreciate the hemline. _Blair had always hated the fact the Serena looked good in anything she wore, as if she was second to her. Not today though, this was her day.

_**Serena:**__ Blair, it's not that, but he was cute wasn't he? Anyway there's someone here to see you. _

_**Blair:**__ Well can't they wait! I am just about to get married if you hadn't realised! _The tone in her voice was not one to be messed with.

_**Serena:**__ It's serious Blair, we have a problem. Georgina's here._

Blair's head suddenly jerked round the screen she was busy getting changed behind. The once joyful expression on her face had now changed to a darker, scared expression. She noticed the look on Serena's face and instantly knew she was telling the truth.

_**Blair:**__ What! How on earth did that bitch get in here! S, you were supposed to be watching the guest list! _Blair demanded an answer, furious at what she was hearing.

_**Serena:**__ I know, I'm sorry. But I think she's here for trouble B, I mean she keeps going on about…. Well it doesn't matter I'm sure everything will be fine. _

Serena turned towards the door ready to leave, realising what she had just said.

_**Blair:**__ Who Serena, who's she going on about. Tell me._

Aware of the answer to her question, Blair turned back towards the screen so that Serena would not be the witness of her reaction.

_**Serena:**__ You know who B. _

Blair didn't move. Not today she thought. She didn't need any more blasts from the past.

_**Serena:**__ Right well I'm sure she's just being Georgina, I'll go back out and find out what she wants._

Serena left the room leaving Blair alone staring aimlessly into space. Both girls knew that Georgina didn't just appear out of the blue for no reason, something was up. It is a well known fact on the UES that Georgina being Georgina is not a firework show you want to mess with, or be witness to.


	2. Unwanted Attention

_**Part 2**_

_Got no reason _

_Got no shame_

_ Got no family I can blame_

_ Just don't let me disappear _

_I'ma tell you everything_

_**Serena:**__ Georgina! What do you think you're doing here? Haven't you heard of guest lists?_ Serena scowled at Georgina as she marched over towards her, her blonde hair dancing with each step.

_**Georgina:**__ Ah Miss Van der Woodsen, pleasure as always. And where is the bride to be, I have a little something to tell her. _

_**Serena:**__ Please Georgina, whatever your planning just drop it. Its Blair's wedding, just leave us alone. _Serena was well aware that Georgina wasn't the type of person to just drop something after travelling across the city and crashing the soon to be most talked about wedding of the year, but still she had to try.

_**Georgina:**__ Oh trust me S, this is something that doesn't intend to be dropped very easily._

_**Serena:**__ Just back off Georgina, you've caused us enough trouble, now just leave Blair alone._

_**Georgina:**__ Well if you insist on being so overprotective of our happy little princess then I'm sure I can find someone else to break the news to._

And off she went, leaving Serena without a chance to even ask her what she meant.

Blair heard a knock at the door, at last Serena must of succeeded.

_**Blair:**__ Serena, is that you? I hope you got rid of that little bitch._

_**Georgina:**__ I'll take that as a compliment, little princess. Now tell me, how is your prince?_

Blair turned round to find herself face to face with the one person she despised more than anything in the world.

_**Blair:**__ What do you want Georgina?_

Blair's voice loudened. Georgina could tell she was getting to her and, with that pleasure, carried on.

_**Georgina:**__ Well satisfaction of ruining your wedding will do just fine, and after what I'm about to tell you I'll be dripping with it._

_**Blair:**__ Seriously Georgina just leave, everyone's tired of your little games._

_**Georgina:**__ Well how about it, one last game to share and trust me, you'll love it._

_**Blair:**__ Either tell me or get out, your choice._

_**Georgina:**__ Oh don't worry you'll find out soon enough._


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Part 3**

_Some things__ we don't talk about_

_ better do without _

_just hold a smile_

Blair's expression went cold as she read the words on the screen.

**Well well, looks like Prince Charming doesn't just charm those he encounters, turns out he's caused a great deal of harm to. Shame it's to whom his Princess' heart truly lays. Xoxo**

Unsure what to make of the Gossip Girl blast, Blair quickly escaped back into the room, ushering Serena to follow.

Serena looked at Blair's cold expression, studying it hard before speaking.

_**Serena:**__ I'm sure it's nothing B._

Even the great Serena Van der Woodsen couldn't hide the uncertainty in her voice.

Blair began pacing around the room, avoiding eye – contact with her best friend.

_**Serena:**__ I mean, it's probably just a meaningless scandal anyways, Gossip Girl runs on lies, it's probably just Georgina….. and you know she never tells the truth…_

_**Blair:**__ But what if she is._

Serena stopped and stared at her friends face, her cold expression had fallen and she could see the seriousness in her eyes. She decided she would let Blair continue before butting in herself.

_**Blair:**__ I mean Louis has been off with me ever since the accident, I thought it was just shock but maybe there's something more to it._

_**Serena:**__ You don't know that B, Gossip Girl's just trying to mess with you._

_**Blair:**__ I hope your right S._

The two girls exchanged a quick smile just in time for the unwanted arrival of Miss Sparks herself.

_**Serena:**__ I thought I told you to back off Georgina._

_**Georgina:**__ You did, but seen as you wouldn't let me talk to Miss Princess to be herself I thought I'd inform Gossip Girl of recent events._

_**Blair:**__ You did this?_

_**Georgina:**__ Ah Waldorf, still so naïve, I'm surprised even you didn't see this coming._

_**Serena:**__ You mean it's true?_

_**Blair:**__ Of course it's not true; she's just attention seeking as usual. Now clear off Georgina, I clearly don't remember inviting you._

_**Georgina:**__ Poor little Princess, you really should speak to that prince of yours, that's if he hasn't cleared off by now._

And with that she was gone. Always claiming the last word. Both girls stood and stared at the spot she was just in and then glanced at one another, hoping one of them would have something reassuring to say.

_**Serena:**__ I'll be right back._

Blair didn't try to stop her; she was too consumed in Georgina's accusations to fully assess the situation.


	4. The Devil In You

**Part 4**

_We're not the same, dear, _

_as we used to be. _

_The seasons have changed _

_and so have we._

_**Serena:**__ Louis!_

_**Louis:**__ Sorry Serena, I'm a bit busy._

Serena was shocked to find Louis frantically shoving his belongings into a suitcase, was the blast true? Surely not… she hoped.

_**Serena:**__ What are you doing? Is that a suitcase?_

_**Louis:**__ You don't understand._

_**Serena:**__ What is there to understand? You about to get married and your busy playing runaway Prince, what about Blair?_

_**Louis:**__ She can't know, please Serena you mustn't tell her._

_**Blair:**__ Mustn't tell her what exactly?_

Blair stood in the doorway, trembling as she awaited her answer. The room around her went cold.

_**Louis:**__ Blair… I can explain._

_**Blair:**__ Can you? Please don't say Gossip Girl was true._

_**Louis:**__ I'm sorry Blair… I did what I had to._

_**Blair:**__ What did you do?_

Louis ignored her.

_**Blair:**__ Louis, what did you do?_

_**Louis:**__ I'm sorry but I had to, I wanted us to be perfect and he was just ruining everything._

_**Blair:**__ Who, Louis? _

Blair's voice was so quite that she shivered when she spoke, for she of all people knew what Louis would reply.

_**Louis:**__ You know who Blair. You've always known Blair. You two had so much more than we do and I had to stop it._

Blair stared at him, frozen in the moment she was stuck in.

_**Louis:**__ I'm going back to Monaco, I'm sorry but I have to._

Blair didn't even respond. She couldn't.

_**Louis:**__ Goodbye Blair._

Unsure whether to cry or shout Blair lowered her head, only to find herself being suffocated in a Serena hug just seconds after.

_**Serena:**__ I'm sorry B._

_**Blair:**__ How could he._

_**Serena:**__ I know, I know…. Listen I'll go talk to Dorota and tell her what's happened…. Ok?_

Blair nodded.

Serena was just about to leave the room as Blair finally found the words to speak.

_**Blair:**__ I need to find Chuck._

_**Serena:**__ I know, I'll wait here. Call if you need me._


	5. Unlikely Allies

**Part 5**

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am._

Blair found herself running towards the person who she should be hating right now, but instead she found herself with no one to turn to but Georgina. Anyway, since Georgina claimed to know everything, she had to ask for her help. Even if it killed her.

_**Blair:**__ Georgina, wait!_

_**Georgina:**__ So you believe me now then? _

_**Blair:**__ I hate to say this, but I need your help._

_**Georgina:**__ Sorry, but my services are finished for today. Lovely wedding though._

Blair scowled at her.

_**Blair:**__ Where's Chuck?_

There was certain desperate tone in her voice that even Georgina couldn't miss.

_**Georgina:**__ I'm going to tell you this just so you'll leave me alone._

Blair waited, silently.

_**Georgina:**__ Last I heard he was at the hospital. _

Blair was about to walk away, unsure of how to control her emotions, when Georgina stopped her.

_**Georgina:**__ Oh and Blair, pick the right prince this time._

And once again she was off. Leaving Blair alone. The cool November air gushing around her, she sighed as she left the wedding. Her wedding, the one she was about to run away from.


	6. Inevitable

**Part 6**

_Lost and insecure_

_ You found me, you found me_

_ Lying on the floor _

_Where were you, where were you_

Blair rushed to the hospital as soon as the limo has arrived. She would remind herself to thank Dorota once she returned. She found herself practically running towards the hospital door, trying not to allow her mind to think what may lie inside.

_**Blair:**__ I need to see Mr Charles Bass._

_**Nurse:**__ Mr Bass is Room 114, just down the hall._

Blair nodded, thanking the nurse and then made her was towards Room 114.

Her heart stopped as she entered the room. It was empty. An uneasy silence crept around her and without thinking she ran back out the hospital almost tripping over her Vera Wang wedding dress. She consumed her emotions until she reached the limo, asking to be taken to the place she missed most in the world. Home.

She had no idea what to think of the sight she witnessed at the hospital, blocking her mind from coming up with the obvious conclusion. One she was not ready to hear.

* * *

><p><em>With everything I won't let this go, <em>

_these words are my heart and soul_

_ I'll hold on to this moment you know, _

_'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show _

_And I won't let go_

When Blair arrived at the Empire she headed straight to the elevator, acting as casually as she could without sheading a tear. She pulled her long white train into the elevator and waited, silently.

The apartment smelt as familiar as it did all those months ago when she last visited. She regretted staying away so long, immediately allowing herself to begin cursing herself for it under her breath. She slowly began to enter the room, tiptoeing as if she was an intruder. She cast her eyes over to the half drunken glass of scotch on the counter, a lip mark was still visible on the rim as if it had been recently drank from. Scotch had been his favourite. She then noticed his coat hung up on the outside of his bedroom door. It was the coat he always wore, the one she has found herself nestled up inside so many times before. She breathed it in, allowing the pleasant and familiar smells of coffee and smoke enter her lungs. She smiled, as if what she was inhaling was somehow breathing life back into her weakened body. The smile was quickly overcome by a tear trickling down her cheek from the memory of him handing her the coat to drape over her petit and shivering shoulders that one night they had walked back from visiting Victrola. The slightest mention of such a memorable place made yet another tear escape her eyes. It was a place full of first times and excitement, somewhere where she would probably never visit again. It wouldn't feel right going alone, without him.

Overcome with emotion she turned to handle to open his bedroom door. The sight that lay before her froze her in the space she was standing in, her eyes fixed on the shaped slumped on the bed. He hadn't seen her come in. She told herself she was hallucinating, that it was only a dream, and tried to steady her breathing. If only it had been a dream and then she could of prepared herself for the next move. However, not by her.

The figure slumped on the bed looked up, his eyes immediately locking with hers. He seemed confused, bedazzled by the girl in the wedding dress standing before him. The girl he loved.

Blair blinked, her heart racing faster and faster as she allowed herself to recognise the eyes staring back at her. How could she not recognise those eyes, they were magical, empowering and most of all, they were his eyes. She struggled to find the words to convey her emotions, until finally she settled with the name she hadn't allowed herself to call for what seemed like an eternity.

_**Blair:**__ Chuck?_

Her voice was uncertain, and he could sense it. He stayed silent, allowing her to continue.

_**Blair:**__ Chuck… It is you! Chuck!_

She ran towards the bed, reaching out her arms and holding him as tight as she could. Within seconds he was doing the same.

_**Blair:**__ I'm so sorry Chuck, I know. I know about Louis. I thought you didn't care Chuck, I'm sorry…..I'm sorry. What did he do to you?_

She kissed his forehead over and over, waiting for him to respond.

_**Chuck:**__ I thought….he told me you hated me. I thought you didn't love me. I didn't know what else to do._

_**Blair:**__ He was lying Chuck. All of it is a lie, I could never hate you…..ever. I was at the hospital, but I your room was empty, I thought you were…_

She couldn't finish the sentence; the slightest thought made her shiver all over her body.

_**Chuck:**__ I was there, she found me before I jumped… there was nothing serious so I left._

Blair almost choked on the air she was breathing, struggling to get the words out. She understood what Georgina had meant, she had been helping him, helping her? No, surely she couldn't have been. Couldn't she?

_**Blair:**__ You jumped….? Chuck?_

_**Chuck:**__ I didn't, I was going to…. But I saw your face and it stopped me. I couldn't bare the fact of not saying goodbye to you. Then she took me to the hospital, I left as soon as I could._

For the next few minutes they stayed suffocated in each other's arms, even Chuck had tears trickling down is perfectly sculpted cheeks.

_**Blair:**__ I'll never leave you again._

_**Chuck:**__ What about him?_

_**Blair:**__ He left. Serena's back there covering for me._

Chuck nodded understandably.

_**Blair:**__ Oh Chuck , I should have never have believed him. To think I was about to marry him…. Well, it makes me sick with the thought. All those times you tried to come to me and I pushed you away, I __pushed you Chuck. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean any of it. Then after the miscarriage I was certain that was it, that what you'd said that night had been a lie. I thought you didn't love me anymore._

Her voice cracked, allowing more tears to fall down her face. She was surely ruining her dress, but she didn't care.

_**Chuck:**__ I do Blair, I always have. I wanted to come see you but I knew if I did it would only because you more pain, I couldn't do that to you. So I left, Nate came with me, and when we returned all I could see was newspapers, magazines… everything was reminding me that you were moving on without me. You were leaving me. I couldn't take it._

_**Blair:**__ I could never leave you Chuck, I wanted you there…. At the wedding. _

Chuck smiled as he admired the gown she was wearing.

_**Blair:**__ But I guess, I guess it doesn't matter now. _

_**Blair:**__ I'm so sorry Chuck; I promise it's just you and me this time. _

_**Chuck:**__ I love you Blair._

_**Blair:**__ I love you too, always._

And with that they lay there, together. It was evident that the beauty had now realised that the beast was the only prince her heart would ever allow. Nothing in the world was ever going to tear them away from each other again. It may try, but believe me, nothing is stronger than the overpowering love that this King and Queen have. It is a great love, a destiny, inevitable from the start and now, at that moment, they had finally realised it to.


	7. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes**

**I feel as if I should write a flashback to both Blair's miscarriage and/or the ordeal Louis had been putting Chuck through. I would of added it to the story already but I wanted to get the theory up as soon as.**

**Message me if you'd like these added! x**


End file.
